Father for a Daughter
by Velvet Pussycat
Summary: Lord Voldemort has a child with a mysterious woman, and leaves the child with the Malfoy family. These are the events of her life. Not sure if I'll continue, reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Please note, I do not own any of the HP Franchise, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this… either way, please don't steal my characters. Thanks!

She looked up at the robed man that was looming over her. A tear dropped from her eye and she hugged the bundle of blankets that held her only child closer to her. The man held out a long, white hand. "Veata, give me the child." His voice slithered around her and the child smiled. She didn't move. "Veata…" He stepped closer, physically pushing his demand.

"You don't even know her name…" She whispered.

"You named her?"

She looked up at the man. "Like all mothers do."

"That's why you can't give her to me…"

"I can't give her to you, not after all you've done!"

"You cannot give a father his daughter?"

"You'll kill her!"

He bent down and pulled her face up to look at his. "I _need_ her." He stared into the woman's crying eyes. "Veata, I do not wish to kill you, you have been far too loyal to me."

Veata's eyes glared at him. "I will not let a murderer take my child from me!" She screamed.

The man stood up, withdrawing his wand from his robes as he did. "Goodbye Veata… _Avada Kedavra_…" A flash of green light surrounded Veata and she fell sideways, the baby now crying in fear. The man walked forward and picked up the child. He looked into her small, brown eyes and smiled. "Do not cry my little Chandani, daddy is here…" The baby stopped crying and continued staring at her father.

The night was cold as Lord Voldemort glided through the gates to the Malfoy's mansion. He had plans that must be fulfilled. He knew the Malfoy's had felt him coming, the candles on the first floor had all flickered and sprung to life as he neared the stairs. He let himself through the door and into the dining room of the mansion. Narcissa and Lucious rose when he reached the room. Voldemort slowly pulled a bundle from beneath his robes and cautiously laid it on the table. It moved and the blanket moved to reveal the shining eyes of a baby girl.

Narcissa's eyes grew wide, in terror and in excitement. Lucious' brow furrowed and he looked at the dark wizard standing before him. "Is this?" He asked.

"This, my fickle friend, is Chandani… my daughter."

Narcissa moved to pick the little girl up but stopped. "May I… sir?"

He nodded.

Narcissa's fingers grasped the small child and she picked her up and pulled her towards her chest. "She's so tiny!" She whispered.

"She's only four months old. Her birthday is July 31st. Her full name is Chandani Elizabeth Martin. The ministry knows her mother, but not her father. It will stay that way."

Chandani let out a whimper and Narcissa moved to hand her to Voldemort.

"Hush Dani, Narcissa is your new mother."

Dani immediately quieted and looked up at Narcissa. "She… she's different isn't she?"

Voldemort nodded.

"How? Why?" Lucious nervously asked.

"Your high status will not be lost, Lucious. Dani will most likely bring your family great pride." He paused and took the baby from Narcissa. Dani smiled and cuddled closer to her father. "She has the most acute senses of any child anyone has ever seen. Her fingers, you felt them, they pulse, she will not need a wand, but I warn you, make her use it, she will be thought of as evil in school if she doesn't, there is more, but we do not know yet." Voldemort looked down at the child in his arms; she was sleeping, content where she was. "Goodbye for now, Dani, behave yourself…" He whispered.

Without another glance at the child, he handed her to Narcissa. "If anything happens to her, the both of you will personally pay for it." He paused, then turned on the spot and disappeared. The Malfoys looked at each other in fear.

The wizarding world was shocked with the news of the Malfoy's supposed adoption. Witches gossiped over it at coffee shops around London. While Narcissa was shopping with Dani in her arms, the women whispered around her. Lucious got little question at work, for the ministry had little time to worry about the small detail of a suspicious adoption. The ministry had an evil wizard at large and had no ways of stopping the destruction he was causing.

There were no visits from Voldemort to the Malfoy's mansion to see his daughter or the two caretakers. He had world domination at hand. He could feel it; it was so close, yet so far away. Dani was restless during the nights when Lucious was called to duty. She could feel her father's call, even though she was so young.  
Two years after Dani was given to them, the Malfoy's had a son of their own; Draco was a well behaved little boy who had curiosity about his older sister. Dani was just as curious but behaved around him, she knew that he was unsure of her pulsing finger tips.

The four months that went by between Draco's birth and Halloween were plagued by raging fits from Dani, who could now talk a decent amount. She wailed for her father, saying he can't go there, and wherever "there" was, it was a bad, bad place. She seemed to never leave the place in the dining room where he had last stood.

Then on Halloween night of 1981, Dani was more restless than she had ever been before. Her high pitched screaming and wailing awoke everyone on the street and got Draco to scream and cry also.

Then late in the night, she stopped. Narcissa ran into the dining room with the sinking feeling that she knew what had just happened. Dani turned around, tears streaking her face.

"Dani, are you alright?" She whispered as she picked the child up.

"Daddy's gone…" She whispered back. She held onto Narcissa as strong as she could.

The next morning the Daily Prophet owl confirmed the news. Lord Voldemort had been vanquished the night before. He had tried to kill Harry Potter but could not. Lucious was a mess that morning, he kicked Dobby around the house, making sure all of the Dark Lord's possessions were well hidden for when the Ministry came to his door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the awesome reviews! You all are great! Sorry about the misspelling of Lucius' name… you all know how that goes. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's taking me much longer than usual because I just started a new job, but I'll try my hardest to get stuff out soon! Enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

As the years went by Dani and Draco became inseparable, he followed her everywhere. But wherever Dani went, trouble always seemed to pop up. She had already almost burnt down the kitchen while reaching for candles. When she got angry anything made of glass would crack and shatter, her sadness would darken and dampen the room around her. Narcissa and Lucius began searching for any wizard that could help with Dani's magical fingers. They tried to find other Death Eaters, but they refused under the circumstance that Lucius was too much of a public figure and they wanted nothing to do with the limelight.

They grew desperate, Lucius more and more worried about his dear reputation. He couldn't have her bring him down. But Narcissa knew one person that could help, he promised that he would always be there. But that was her secret, that no one ever knew about , she knew she had to do something, and fast, but she knew Lucius would not approve.

"I don't want him in our house Cissa! He is the enemy!"

"He is not the enemy if he is our only hope Lucius!"

Narcissa rested her hand on her husband's shoulder. "The Dark Lord would not be satisfied with her if we left her to destroy the world with untamed magic! I'm quite sure that he left her with us for a reason, and if… when he comes back, I do not want to be at the other end of his wand!"

"No, Narcissa, please, anyone but Albus Dumbledore. He is a fool."

Narcissa turned away and looked out the window. "He is our only hope! You know that just as much as I do!"

But as Narcissa turned to look back, Lucius was gone. She knew she had to do what was best for Dani, even if that meant going against Lucius' opinions.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Dani, love?"

"Who is the strange man walking up our pathway?"

Narcissa stood and looked out the windows next to the door. "That is Professor Dumbledore, Dani, he's here to help you control your magic."

Dani stared at Narcissa with a small amount of confusion.

Before Professor Dumbledore could knock on the door, Narcissa opened it and ushered him in. She would have no one knowing he was here. Not this early in the Dark Lord's daughter's life.

"Narcissa you look wonderful. Thank you for allowing me to come into your home." Albus said as he kissed Narcissa's cheek.

She smiled. "I am in your debt for this Albus; there is no need for thanks."

"No, do not worry, I told you when you left for school I would help you if you asked." He smiled. "Where is the child?"

"I'm right here and I'm not a child!" Dani said from the dining room. She sat at the head of the table and watched Albus intently.

He smiled. "I am sorry, young lady." He approached Dani with his hand outstretched. "I am Professor Albus Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where you will be going in a few years."

Dani took his hand cautiously. "I'm Chandani Elizabeth Martin. You can call me Dani."

"Why thank you." He said as he sat in the chair to her left. "May I see your hands, please?"

Dani stuck them out, palms up. "Are you going to help me stop lighting candles on fire?"

"Is that all that happens when you touch things?"

"Sometimes I can make things come to me. Or move them. Do you want to see something cool?"

Albus nodded. "As long as it's not dangerous."

"It's not… just watch."

Dani pointed at the blinds and then pointed down. They all shut. She then clicked her fingers and there was a light at the tips of her fingers that lit the whole room. Albus sat astonished. He had only been able to do things like that along with a wand. He looked at Narcissa, who stood with her arms crossed on her chest, staring into the space at her feet. Dani pointed at the blinds and they opened.

"That is fascinating , Dani." He took her hands and ran his fingers over them. He felt as if static was going into his fingers from her hands. "Well, let's get started."

For the next three months Albus helped train Dani in the basics of controlling her magic. She was quick at learning and controlling herself. Albus was pleased, but would not teach her more than she needed. He had his suspicions of her. He would ask Narcissa about Dani's real parents, but she wouldn't budge from her story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everone! It's been a while, I apologize profusely. But, a new year, a new me. I'm going to finish this story this year. It may take a little, but hey, here's a start. You as fans have pushed me to continue, since I get more and more "favorite" emails as we go on. I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter. Be ready for another one hopefully within the next week!**

Sitting alone in the garden behind the mansion, nine year old Dani stared up at the clouds and sighed. This was where she liked to go when Draco was getting on her nerves. As he grew, he became more and more rude to her, so she avoided him as much as she could. But that left her to her own devices to find something to do.

She was bored, anxious, and lonely. Rolling onto her stomach she stared at the grass, there was nothing spectacular about it but she stared for what seemed like hours at one blade of grass. A thought occurred to her, a distant one, and she knew not to put too much attention to it or else it would float away. As she stared, she thought of Professor Dumbledore's teaching, "Concentrate. Let your mind go blank. If thoughts come, let them go. Focus on one task at a time."

Dani stared at that blade of grass until it began to grow. As it grew, a seed head formed at the base and grew alongside it. It grew and grew, until it was far above her head. The grass flower let its seeds go, and slowly the blade and stem grew brown and shriveled. Dani's eyes grew big in excitement. She smiled. "Brilliant."

"Dani! Dani! It's lunch time!" Narcissa's voice carried across the yard.

Dani rolled on her back. She wasn't hungry for food anymore, she was hungry for power. She wanted to practice more magic.

"Dani! Let's go!"

"Coming! I'm coming!"

After washing her hands (reluctantly, mind you), she sat at the table with Draco and poked at the sandwhich in front of her.

"Mom's going to yell at you for poking at your food again." Draco snidely said as he said next to her.

"Shut up, Draco, she's not my real mom." Dani said through gritted teeth.

"Yes she is!"

"No! She is not-"

"Enough. From the both of you." Narcissa snapped. She sat at the table. "I have told you before, while you are in my house, you are my child, and I am your mother. You better do best to remember that."

"Why? Why does it even matter? My mom is dead! My dad is… My dad… is…" Tears began to well up in Dani's eyes.

"Dani. Please. Not today. Don't-"

But before Narcissa could finish, Dani ran, sandwich in hand, out the back door, as fast as she could, past the gardens, past the tool shed, past the flying court. She dove beneath the hedge fence, through the hole she dug under the wrought iron fence and to the woods.

Narcissa stared at the door. Dani was getting more and more difficult as the years went on. This was the third time this week she ran out of the house upset. Narcissa didn't know what to do. She looked at Draco, who stared impassively at the crisps on Dani's plate.

"Since I'm your real child, can I have these?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes and briskly walked to the parlor. She quickly wrote a letter and sent it to Lucius.

Within two hours Lucius strolled through the fireplace, looking immensely irritated.

"Cissa!" He shouted.

Draco ran up to him. "Hi Dad!"

"Out of my way. Now!" He shouted as he strolled to the parlor.

He leaned against the door after he shut it, leaving only Narcissa and himself.

"She ran… again." Narcissa mumbled as she rubbed her temples. "I can't deal with this."

"And you think calling me out of work will help?! Do you understand how important my job is in protecting this family?!"

Narcissa stood up and faced Lucius. "I know, Lucius, I know. I don't know what to do anymore. I've tried talking to her, she wants nothing to do with me."

"I still don't understand. We have given her everything. What do you expect me to do?"

Narcissa pulled up the sleeve of Lucius' left arm and stared into his grey eyes.

"There's been no sign." Lucius confusedly said.

"It's time to call in a favor. We need to think about her future." She pushed.

"Severus."

Narcissa nodded.

In the woods, nestled in the crook that two large branches made in an old oak tree, Dani lay crying. "I want my dad!" She screamed, over and over again, until her throat was too hoarse for her to scream anymore. She lay there in the tree, sobbing and wimpering until she realized she wasn't alone. She sat up and looked around her. She couldn't tell where the thing was, but she knew she wasn't alone. A cold wind rustled her dark hair and suddenly she felt as if she were at home. Her heart stilled to a quiet flutter, her muscles relaxed, and her breathing slowed to a relaxed rate.

"Daddy?" She whispered. She turned around to look behind her. "Daddy, if that's you, and you're who everyone says you are, you come back. I hate it here alone."

The breeze rustled her hair again and as it slowed Dani heard a slow hiss that resembled someone whispering ,"Soon."


	4. Chapter 4

**Plowing through. I told you I'd be updating more. Well I'm up in the Northeast, getting hit by said "blizzard" now… so I expect I'll be writing more as the storm rolls through. Reviews and comments are always welcome. Suggestions are as well. Thank you again for reading and following this! **

Severus Snape stared at both Malfoys as they sat across the parlor from him. It was mid-summer, a time when he was usually preparing his ingredient stores for the new coming horde of students in the fall. He sighed and glanced outside where Dani and Draco where throwing what seemed to be dirt clods at each other.

"Severus-" Narcissa started.

"You're lucky I know about Dani already. If you had called anyone else," He paused. "Honestly, I can't even imagine what would happen to that child."

Lucius struggled to respond. "We know… we just…"

"I know. You're lost. She's becoming a difficult child. As well she should be. How could you expect different? She is the daughter of the Dark Lord."

"Last week she came back from, well, wherever she goes when she runs, and she was different. She looked much more… powerful, almost devilishly confident." Narcissa began.

Severus stared at her and nodded for her to continue.

"I had asked her what was going on, she just stared at me, and said 'You'll see.'"

Severus flipped his hair away from his face. "I'm not sure why you're asking me to help." In his head, Severus knew exactly why. He knew exactly what was going on. He knew exactly what he had to do.

"You're the only one we could think of. What do we do with her?"

A squeal of pain came from the back yard, where Dani had thrown a rather hard dirt clod at Draco's head. A loud skirmish followed, as the both of them began to fist fight. Narcissa made a move to shout to them.

"Leave them." Severus took a breath. "There's only one thing you can do at this point... Make sure she knows the seriousness of who she is and why that makes her a target. If you lose that child, I would fear for your souls." With that, Severus turned and disapperated on the spot, leaving the Malfoys with more insecure and fearful than they had been to begin with.

Severus arrived at the borders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and began the long climb to Professor Dumbledore's office. He was welcomed into the office by the squawk of Dumbledore's phoenix. He sat in the chair before Albus' desk and waited. Moments later, Albus strolled down the stairs and sighed.

"I see that you're troubled. I was hoping I could see you for I too, am troubled."

Severus smirked. "Headmaster, I know you have been helping train a young child named Chandani Martin."

"Ah yes, Dani, Narcissa and Lucius' adopted girl." He smiled and his eyes twinkled.

"Have you noticed any change to her actions while training her?"

"I know that she has been subject to outbursts, but not whilst I'm in the area. She has been a wonderful student. Brilliant, in fact. She intrigues me deeply, I wish I could understand why she is like that. You know, why she can use magic without a wand."

"Yes, deeply intriguing. But, no change with you?"

Albus waved his hand as if to dismiss the question. "She thirsts for knowledge. She's ready for school, not for the control techniques I have been helping with. Why? Why is she troubling you?"

"She'll be here in two years. The Malfoys are, not quite fit to deal with her outbursts. Their spoiling techniques that work so well on Draco have not fed her well. She does not fit well with other children in the area."

Albus suddenly realized how similar Dani's actions were to another student he knew long ago. "I think she just needs more attention. Imagine being in a family that you know is not your own. How would you feel? And then being different because she has to keep her magic a secret. She has no one but people who treat her as a different as they could." He paused and put his glasses on the desk.

Severus stood. "I understand." As he turned to go he looked back at Albus. "Have you given an exception to the ministry for her 'underage wizardry'?"

Albus only smiled.

Dani stood champion over Draco and laughed at the amount of dirt she had smeared into his blond hair. He laughed back, knowing that their fights were ways that kept them close. She was his big sister, his only one, and his only competition. She let him win the attention most of the time, which he liked, it made him feel like he had a hand in her decisions. He watched as she sat in the dirt and pushed it around with her magic.

"How come I can't do that?" He asked after she made a pile and flattened it.

She shrugged. "How come mom gives you bigger cookies than me?"

Draco laughed.

"You want to see something cool?" Dani asked excitedly.

Draco nodded.

Dani pulled him over to the grass, and laid down in front of a newly formed blade. "Watch the blade. It may take a little… but watch."

Draco copied her position, and stared at the grass. A few minutes later he was bored and antsy. "Are you going to show me something or not?"

Dani punched him. "Be patient! It takes concentration!"

Draco rolled his eyes, but within minutes he was speechless. The blade of grass grew, followed by a grass flower stem, that bloomed, shed its seeds, and died. He sputtered and tried to talk, but the words wouldn't come.

"Yea. I told you it was cool."

"Did you show mom?" He was whispering now, because as cool as it was, it still scared him.

"No! Don't you tell her either! Albus told me not to do more than control it, but I'm bored with that. There's so much more to magic!"

Suddenly, they heard the crunch of dirt behind them and looked up to see Lucius standing there, arms crossed, with a face that screamed, "I am not amused." Draco smiled slightly and stood, nudging Dani to stand as well. She stood and stared defiantly at him.

"Dani, come with me. Draco, go inside, help your mother."

"But we were playing!" Dani whined.

Lucius laughed. "You were far from playing. Don't talk back to me. Let's go." He grabbed Dani's hand and pulled her towards the other side of the garden.

He sat down on a white marble bench near the fountain and made sure Dani sat next to him. She didn't look at him, she knew she was in trouble.

"Dani," He began, nervously, and Dani looked up at him, questioning his show of emotion. "Dani, I'm not sure you understand the… scope of the situation that you have placed myself and this family in." He looked over at her, eyes and face like stone.

She looked at him, confused. She knew she wasn't purposely causing anything, but something was wrong.

"When you were given to us, by your father, he gave you to us so you would be safe. We knew it would not be easy. We have done everything we can to keep the questions from the authorities down. We have made sure rumors stop where they began. I have a highly important job, and cannot afford to lose it. Lately, Narcissa has been requiring me to come home, mid-afternoon, dropping everything, to help deal with your outbursts." His tone was getting more and more angry as he spoke.

Dani began to inch away from him, she knew what happened when he got angry.

Lucius looked over at her and watched her move away. His heart sank when he saw the fear in her eyes. "Dani, we love you with everything we have. We have taken you in and given you everything we give Draco."

"You've taken me in because you have to." Dani mumbled as she turned away from him.

Lucius put his hand on her shoulder. "Yes, that is true as well. You are a task that your father gave us, but we know that you need more than just a bed, food, and a safe place to stay. Narcissa considers you her own daughter. I care for you more than you understand."

Dani shrugged his hand off. She knew what he said about his feelings wasn't true. She fought the urge to fun from him.

"We are concerned for you. Your outbursts are getting out of hand. When you run away you not only endanger yourself, but us as well. Narcissa, myself, and Draco."

She looked up at him and fought back tears.

"If we lost you, it's not only us that would be in trouble, it's you." Lucius took a deep breath in. "The Ministry of Magic has turned a blind eye to the lack of a father on your birth records, only because of the people that we currently have in place there. If those people were compromised, or new people came in, it is possible that an investigation could happen. There are many within the Ministry that are concerned with bloodlines, and many choose to keep track of that. If someone were to investigate into who your father is, they would come here. We have no stories to tell them. We would find something, but, I fear it wouldn't be good enough for them. The moment they find out who your father is, they will come to find you. They will likely lock you up. Torture you. They would use you to find him and anyone associated with him now or in the past."

Dani stared in disbelief as tears streaked her cheeks.

"I do not want my life compromised. I do not want my son's life compromised. I do not want my wife's life to be compromised. Do you understand?"

"Yessir." Dani whispered.

"Enough of the outbursts. They will happen, I know. But enough of the running away. Listen to your elders. Do what we tell you to do."

"Yessir." Dani whispered again. She felt herself deflating, like someone slowly letting the air out of a balloon.

Lucius stood up. "I expect the best from you. Take the utmost care to control your actions and your magic."

With that, he walked away, leaving Dani in tears on the cold, marble bench.


End file.
